Not On My Own
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is an AU story. A fic about Jo and Henry in a relationship and how a case will change everything for the pair! Please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW JO/HENRY FIC. ITS AU AND DOES HAVE SOME REFERENCES TO THE SHOW BUT NOT MANY (AT THE MOMENT). THIS IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS READING A STORY THAT I LOVE AND ADORE THAT WAS WRITTEN BY A FRIEND OF MINE AND SHE DOESN'T MIND ME USING HER STORY AS A BASIS (SORRY NOT GOING TO REVEAL HER NAME AS FOR NOW SHE WANTS TO REMAIN ANNONYMOUS). WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE.**

 **LOVE**

 **STANATHANXOOX**

Jessie Wheeler and her five year old daughter Sophia Rose got off the greyhound bus in New York City, it was just before 3.30am when the bus finally arrived from Boston, and it had been a long drive and a tiring night for mother and daughter. Jessie grabbed her daughters hand before grabbing their suitcase full of their basic clothing and necessities before fleeing the almost deserted bus shelter and heading into the almost quiet New York streets. It seemed that the city was asleep, instead of its usual buzz of activity. Looking down at her little girl she smiled, getting out of Boston had been a good idea, away from everything they had ever known, of course they weren't staying in New York they were just here as a stopover due to the late night ride and the fact that she had her daughter in tow, they needed a bed and warmth. She paused, kneeling down to her daughter and pulling off her own jacket to put around her little girl, it had always been like that between the two, she would give up anything for her daughter and she was giving up her warmth to keep her precious little girl safe and warm. Grabbing her hand she heard a noise, the familiar sound of a car that needed too much repair and a blown gasket. She turned seeing in the distance a car, one that was too familiar, the driver the person they were trying to escape. Acting fast she ran down an alley, running until she was stopped by a crumbling brick wall. Turning around frantically trying to find a place for her daughter, to hide her from the man, her abusive, violent husband who was trying to take back their little girl. She found a couple of garbage bins, the big kind and though she knew that her daughter could catch all kinds of diseases, those diseases bet death.

"Soph, I have to put you in here. But you have to promise mummy something" she whispered frantically. When the little girl looked between the garbage can and her mother she knew what was happening and a sad look crossed her face, she nodded anyway despite her hesitancy

"You have to stay quiet for mummy, do not move or make a sound alright baby" she said and the little girl nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. Somehow she seemed to sense the danger of this situation and knew that nothing good was going to come of this. She flung her arms around her mums neck and whispered

"I love you mummy" Jessie felt tears threatening to fall there was no way she could have done this a different way

"I love you too baby" she said before placing a kiss on her forehead and then pulling the little girls arms from her neck, she placed her in the garbage can and closed the lid before making her way out of the alley, it seemed like hours had passed since she'd run down the alley but it hadn't been that long. As she made her way out onto the street the car pulled to a stop and out walked her abusive husband. He was a tall, solid man, with chestnut brown hair and dark almost black eyes, they searched around the area.

"Where did you put her?" he asked, anger in his voice

"Who?" Jessie replied innocently, this type of situation feeling slightly similar to those she'd been in before.

"You know who! You decided to take our daughter away from me you bitch! And you didn't think I wouldn't find you? Hell Jessie I always thought you were smarter than that" he shouted becoming more louder with each word out of his mouth

"Than what? Deciding that marrying you was a good idea or that staying in the country was a good idea?" she asked, knowing that what she had said would anger him more but the louder she got the louder her husband would get and that would hopefully alert the people around the area, especially since they seemed to be outside some sort of residential area.

"You stupid bitch? HOW DARE YOU? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL TAKE HER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" he thundered hands clenching, she knew he was getting close to losing it and all she did was stand there, hands on her hips

"I had every right to take her Daniel, every right. She is my daughter and my legal right" she said as calmly as she could

"THAT'S ENOUGH JESSICA!" he said finally losing it. He ran forward and started beating her, each blow getting harder and harder to defend, Jessie who was tired and fearing for her daughters life was fighting as hard as she could but it was hard. And with one final blow to the head she felt herself fall to the ground. As she lay on the ground he seemed to realise what he had done, he grabbed her by the ankles and started dragging her further into the alley way, before he made his way deeper into the alley where he started searching the rubbish bins, that is until he heard the sirens getting closer. Knowing that they were after him he ran from the alley way and back to his car, speeding off and leaving his wife to die, in the cold, damp alley way while his daughter was stuck in the rubbish bin.

Jo was content in the arms of the man whom she had known for almost two years now. He had been a puzzle from the beginning but that puzzle had only intrigued her and piqued her interest in him. They'd been through a lot over the two years they'd known each other, going from partners, to friends and then without them noticing or realising it they had fallen in love with one another. Which was why they were now sharing a bed together, for the last four months they had been romantically involved and Jo had learned the full truth about Henry during those four months which had been a shock at first, but explained so much about who Henry Morgan really was and after about three and a half days of not speaking to each other Jo had come to Henry and said that she believed him. It wasn't every night that they spent together, but over the course of their relationship they found that sleeping alone just didn't work for them anymore, especially after they had sex for the first time. Jo's peaceful slumber was broken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before sitting up and grabbing the phone answering

"Detective Martinez" and as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, Henry stirred and started to make his way up to Jo's favourite spot.

"Alright I'll be there shortly" she said, before slamming her phone shut and taking Henry's mouth in her own hungrily. They pulled apart for air and just as Henry was about to start his trail of kisses down her body again his home phone rang and he sighed picking it up and listening to the conversation. Getting up Henry made his way out to the kitchen to make coffee to go and get a quick breakfast sorted before Jo came out and finished getting the snack ready and Henry went and showered. They were riding to the crime scene together and had their cover story already worked out, it was early in the morning and Jo had assumed that Henry had gotten the call about the crime scene as well. It always worked and for them they were grateful. It wasn't like they didn't want to tell the others about their relationship, especially since there had been times when they swore that Lucas and Hanson had figured it out, they just didn't want Lieutenant Reece to find out because if she did Henry wouldn't be able to go with him to investigate the crime scenes anymore and they both valued their partnership too much to risk it. Though they had both said that if they were forced to choose then they would choose their relationship over their working partnership.

As they arrived at the crime scene, both of them wrapped up warm, scarfs are around their necks and their coffee cups firmly in their hands to keep their hands warm before they had to chuck them and put on the crime scene gloves. Walking down the alley way and seeing the body of the women sprawled out on the alley floor, Jo stopped dead in her tracks gasping. Sights like this were never good and they always made Jo feel sick to her stomach, even more so when the victim had been beaten before death. Henry squeezed her had quickly before kneeling in front of the body

"She was definitely beaten to death" he said and I nodded. It definitely wasn't pretty and the fact that she could stand there and stomach it would have freaked her out if it hadn't been for the fact that she had seen worse sights. It seemed that every time Hanson picked up the phone we ended up at a brutal or disgusting crime scene. As he made his way over he said

"The victim is Jessica Wheeler, she's 25 years old and from Boston. We're still trying to figure out why she was here in New York but our witness over there" he paused pointing to the man around the uniformed officers to the man he'd been speaking to at the entrance to the alley way "said that he and his partner were woken about 3.30am to the sound of the victim and who he assumed to be her partner arguing over something, the man was getting louder and more angry before he finally lost it and started abusing her. He called the police when he heard the shouting and them to come and stop the noise. But by the time police arrived the man was gone and she was down her in the alley beaten to death" Hanson finished and Henry looked up from where he was examining the victims head

"I believe her death was caused by the impact of the floor to her head, she would've survived had she not fallen unconscious first" he said and Hanson nodded, so beaten and abused before falling unconscious and left to die.

"Alright Henry can you see if you can get prints off the victim, we might be able to get an ID on the killer?" I asked and he looked up and nodded

"I can certainly try" he said and I nodded. About to go talk to one of the uniforms when I heard a sneeze, looking around I looked between Henry and Hanson and at their shocked expressions I knew it hadn't come from them. I looked around some more before I saw the garbage can and heard a slight movement, fearing that some sort of rat or spider might be waiting for me I lifted the lid, Henry behind me with his gloves still on. I couldn't see any movement and was about to close the lid again when Henry whispered

"Jo wait" he put his arm out and pulled back a couple of newspapers and a torn jacket and we both gasped upon seeing what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS AND TRUST ME I WISH I HAD BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER CAUSE I AM REALLY ENJOYING WHERE I SEE THIS STORY GOING. ANYWAY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 _I looked around some more before I saw the garbage can and heard a slight movement, fearing that some sort of rat or spider might be waiting for me I lifted the lid, Henry behind me with his gloves still on. I couldn't see any movement and was about to close the lid again when Henry whispered_

 _"Jo wait" he put his arm out and pulled back a couple of newspapers and a torn jacket and we both gasped upon seeing what was inside._

There sitting in the corner of the trash can was a little girl, she looked to be about four or five years old, and despite being covered in rubbish and the smell of rotting food, beneath all that she was a beautiful little girl. Henry made to pick her up but she moved back, further into the corner. He looked at me a little shocked, I smiled sadly before turning my attention to the young girl

"Hey sweetie, can you tell me your name?" I asked and she just looked at me, big brown eyes staring up at me, I could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and knew that she was going through a lot at the moment. Reaching out my arms for her she looked at me for a couple of seconds, seeing the smile on my face, she seemed to note that I was a good person cause she let me pick her up. I cradled her close and she snaked her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder. I frowned before looking at Henry who smiled at me. I looked to Hanson who was already on the phone to lieutenant Reece. Waiting for the verdict of what we were to do with her Henry and I made our way closer to Hanson as Lucas and another technician prepared the body for transportation.

"I had one of the unis track the records of the deceased, apparently her daughter's name is Sophia, and he also found out that our vic has an estranged husband, who get this was abusing both mother and child. I will find out more when we get back to the precinct but for now Reece wants you to meet her back at the station with the little girl" he said and I nodded, not liking the sound of that idea too much, especially since the girl not only looked exhausted but she didn't exactly smell pleasant either. Exiting the crime scene and heading to my car, I looked down at the young girl. She was fast asleep in my arms and since I didn't have a car seat for her I would need to sit with the girl. Looking at Henry I asked

"Can you get the keys out of my jacket pocket?" motioning as best I could with the little girl in my arms. He looked at me strangely before realising that I couldn't do it myself and reached into my pocket grabbing the keys, when I motioned for him to head to the driver's seat he asked

"Are you sure?" I thought, remembering what he had said to me a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't driven anywhere in the last ten years but for some reason managed to keep an up to date license.

"Yeah I can't legally without a safety seat she isn't even allowed in my vehicle but given the circumstances I don't really have a choice" I told him and he nodded

"Alright" he said making his way around the car and to the driver's seat, as I did my best not to disturb the young girl in my arms.

Arriving at the precinct with the little girl in my arms and Henry sticking close by myside, all eyes were on us as we made our way up to the homicide department and into Lieutenant Reece's office. Not wanting the girl to get too upset if she woke without me there I decided that she was coming into the meeting as well. Though I was surprised to see that the child protective services were already there waiting for us.

"Detective Martinez, Dr Morgan this is Claire Walker she is the agent assigned to this case. She has told me of the unfortunate circumstances that have occurred and I am trying to find an adequate arrangement that will be suitable for the young girl where we can have a protective detail on her at all times" the social worker informed them. Jo who looked down at the little girl, wanted to see this through for her, she hadn't made the girl a promise but on the way over here she had made herself one, one that meant that she wouldn't give up this little girl until she was safe, and while her mothers murderer was out there she wasn't safe. But she also felt a strong connection and bond between herself and the young girl.

"Actually Ms Walker I would feel more comfortable if until we have closed this case and maybe even until the trial date is set that Sophia stay in police custody, as of right now I believe she may be the only one who can prove who the killer is" I said and the social worker looked at me raising her eyebrow

"I'm sorry detective but I can't just authorise for you to take on a ward of the state. There are papers that need to be filled in and a process to follow" she said and I nodded

"I'm well aware of the process Ms Walker my deceased husband was a lawyer, I know the laws of the state and I know that there are processes to follow, but as I said I would feel more comfortable if she remained in the custody of the police. I even volunteer myself for the role of caregiver" I said and the three other adults in the room looked at me a little taken aback before Lieutenant Reece said

"Are you sure Jo? I know you have experience with children but if I might say so it's not a lot" I nodded

"I'm sure Lieutenant"

"Alright if you're sure. Ms Walker, I believe that you will not find a better person than Jo Martinez and her partner Henry Morgan, I believe the two of them will care for and look after the little girl" I looked to Henry shocked that she had caught on, we'd been so good at hiding it, making sure that we hadn't slipped up that it kind of surprised me that she knew. She was afraid now of what that would mean for the two of them. Would it mean they wouldn't be able to work together anymore? Reece didn't have any control over the Medical Office but she did allow the two of them to work together. I heard the social worker sigh

"Alright, I'll have to talk it over with my boss but I don't see why this can't work out" she said heading out of the office to make the phone call. I watched her go before turning to Lieutenant Reece and staring at her

"How long have you known ma'am?" I asked and she frowned

"Oh cut it out Jo. I've known for a very long time that the two of you had feelings for each other but it doesn't take a scientist to see that your relationship had changed. I didn't say anything because you work well together and because of your partnership the closure rate in this precinct is one of the highest in the state, but also because I have very little say in what happens in the Chief Medical Examiner's office. Now I don't mind the two of you continuing your partnership but I do believe that for today you need to take Miss Wheeler and get her some new clothes and give the poor girl a bath. You can do the interview with her tomorrow. By then I will have been able to arrange for someone from child protective services to attend the interview. Have a good day Detective, Doctor" she said and I nodded in response, Henry had to drag me out of the Lieutenants office. That had not gone the way I had expected it to.

Henry and I were on our way back to my house when he took the exit just before mine, I looked at him quizzically through the rear view mirror and his eyes flicked to Sophia and I knew that he was right. When he parked the car, he told me to stay put knowing that the young girl was still fast asleep on my lap and wouldn't be waking any time soon, so checking the tags on Sophia's clothes, making sure not to jolt her as I did so I told him the size and he exited the car making his way into the store. Being alone with Sophia I finally had the chance to observe the young girl. She was truly a beautiful young girl beneath the dirt and grime. I started thinking about all the things that Henry and I could do with her as a little family unit. Suddenly I felt my nose start to twitch, trying everything I could to stop the feeling before I woke Sophia up but failing as I sneezed into my free arm, looking down at the young girl who had woken, and was now sitting bolt upright, eyes searching blearily for the cause to her being jolted awake. I looked at her sheepishly before apologising to her. She started to relax before she realised that she was in an unfamiliar environment and she looked up at me eyes wide, I could see how scared the poor girl looked and I smiled at her.

"Hi Sophia, do you remember me?" I asked and she nodded, whispering my name almost silently. I smiled and nodded

"Yeah sweetie, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Five and a half. I'll be six in August" she said and I smiled, having something to talk about

"Oh being six is a fun age to be, when I was six I got a pink bike with a basket and pink streamers on it" I said trying to build a rapport with the girl and she smiled, before her face fell and she said

"I don't get presents, mum said that this year I would though" she explained, I frowned a little but quickly schooled my features before she whispered "but I guess I won't now. Mummy's gone". I used that opportunity to learn more about what had happened from the girl's perspective.

"Sophia, was the women in the alley your mamma?" I asked and she nodded

"She put me in the bin, and told me that no matter what I had to be quiet. So I stayed in there even when I could hear her yelling and screaming, she was just trying to protect me" Sophia said, her bottom lip wobbling but no tears came. I scooted closer, placing an hand on her back, she didn't flinch away so I took it as a good sign, with my free hand I grabbed one of her tiny fists and wrapped my hand around it

"I know it must have been very scary, but I know your mamma is so very proud that you were brave enough to stay there and be quiet. Sweetie you're safe now and I think it would make her very happy". The only response I got from her was a slight head nod and a choked back sob. The poor girl had been through so much in such a short time, been through things that most people never experienced in their lives, and yet here she was sitting here with a brave face and apart from a choked sob she hadn't shown signs of losing it. Though from experience I knew that that part of the grieving process was still to come.

I was about to say something more when the door opened to reveal Henry was back with the bag of clothes, and I felt Sophia tense next to me. Henry looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes widened a little but he didn't say a word, in case he freaked her out. It didn't take long for Sophia to fall asleep again though and this time as she did, I wrapped both arms around her and held her close, her little hands were holding tightly to my jacket and I thought that her actions kind of reminded me of her using me as her life line, like I was the only one who could save her. And at that moment I made a promise to myself that I would do anything in my power to make sure that this little girl would be safe no matter what the outcome would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT LIFE KIND OF GOT IN THE WAY (WELL MY ASSESSMENT BEING PUSHED FORWARD TWO WEEKS KINDA THROUGH ME) BUT HEY HERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

Arriving at my house Henry and I decided that there was no point going back to his apartment when the poor girl seemed to be having a little trouble with Henry and introducing her to Abe might be what pushed her over the edge. Henry carried my things and the bag of clothes to the door before unlocking my house. It was a little odd having him do that, though I was used to him opening doors and knew that it was just a part of who he was, it was odd because he respected the fact that this was my space and my place to get away from the world. I needn't have worried too much as always he was with me every step of the way it made me happy knowing that Henry was there supporting me and making me feel better. Making my way up to the spare bedroom with Sophia I decided to let the young girl sleep before washing her and getting her something to eat. As I tucked her in, I thought about how sweet and innocent she looked and thought about how much of a monster someone would have to be to do something to a little girl.

I was greeted by Henry who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as my feet hit the bottom stair he pulled me in for a hug.

"We're going to find him Jo. We'll get justice for Sophia, you'll see" he said and I nodded a little, not really wanting to get my hopes up for Sophia's sake. Cases like these, they needed hard evidence and proof and sometimes even with that the court system still let a person like that escape without being charged. I knew the amount of evidence and work that needed to be put into this case but I also knew that this little girl needed care and love, something that she seemed to be lacking. Having grown up in a similar situation to Sophia I could relate a little I guess, my mother had been the one to look after me and make sure that I was able to live the life I deserved, but when my father lost his job when I was five years old everything changed. He turned to drugs and alcohol and no matter what we did he was never there for us. It wasn't until my mum was diagnosed with cancer when I was nineteen that she decided to leave my father, a little late to be honest but they had been so in love and she had always prayed that he would change. That hadn't happened until after she had passed away five years ago, she lived just long enough to see me and Sean marry and get back from our honeymoon before she passed, that had been a tough way to start our marriage but it had been what had made Sean and me stronger. Though I doubt even I had anticipated what would happen after that, losing Sean had been tough but then it had also lead me to Henry, the love of my life and now it had lead me to Sophia.

We were in the kitchen an hour later when we heard the scream that came from upstairs, I looked at Henry pleading for him to stay down here

"Go to her" was all he said and I did, but not before sending him an appreciative smile. Making my way up the stairs and into the spare bedroom I looked at the young girl who was sobbing uncontrollably, her head in hands as she sat hunched over and I could see her visibly shaking. Hearing the sobs I felt something tug at my heart strings and made my way over to her, sitting on the bed, gently placing my hand on her back and whispering to her that she was safe now. She pulled back a little while later and she looked into my eyes a pleading look in her eyes as she tried to see if I was telling her the truth.

"Sophia, I promise that I will do whatever I can to make sure that you are safe and that your dad never harms you again" I said, she searched for any signs that I wasn't being fully truthful with her and she must've have decided that I was telling the truth and willing to keep this promise because she nodded. I sat in thought for a minute before remembering that her scream had been what had alerted me to the fact that she'd woken up again so I asked

"Sophia did you have a nightmare?" and she nodded, nodding to myself I asked

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" I asked and she shook her head before she stopped herself nodding slowly as she made her way closer toward me

"It was about daddy, and how he had beaten me and how mummy had tried to stop him. Watching as he told her that she was not to protect me when I had been bad and needed to be punished" she whispered barely audible, as it was I had to strain to hear what she said.

"Oh Sophie, I am so sorry sweetie" I said pulling her into a hug, and her arms automatically wound around my neck, her head nuzzling into my neck.

I stayed like that for a couple minutes more before pulling back and asking if she would like a bath, when she nodded enthusiastically I took it as a good sign that she was willing to come and have a bath in the presence of someone who was still a virtual stranger to her, and I felt truly honoured that this little girl who had been so tortured was trusting me so much. I grabbed the pair of purple spotted pyjamas out of the bag and a change of under clothes and we carried her into the bathroom across the hall. I put the plug in the tub and turned the hot and cold taps on before grabbing my favourite bath soaps and pouring them in the tub, grabbing my shampoo and conditioner down from the shelf I put them on the vanity next to where I was sitting. With the temperature at an acceptable warmth I helped Sophia out of her dirty clothes before putting them in the washing basket that I kept in on the other side of the vanity. Before she got into the bath I noticed the scars that were on her skin and cursed the man who had done this to such a beautiful child, seeing the physical evidence only made my need to find and catch this horrible man stronger than before. I noticed that I was staring and blinked before helping her into the bath tub and let her play with the duck that I had been given as a prank gift a couple of years ago. I started to put the shampoo in her hair and rinsed the suds out before I did the same with the conditioner before I got the comb out and started combing her hair, apologising every time she winced when I caught a knot, but as I got more and more knots out she became less aware of what I was doing as she played with the rubber duck and made it swim through the water. When I was satisfied that I had removed most of the knots I helped her wash her skin before I let her play for a little while longer with the duck in the bath, that is until I heard the tap on the door and Henry calling out

"Jo, I've got dinner ready" looking at Sophia as she heard this her face split into a look of happiness, eagerness and a little bit of fear.

"It's alright sweetie I'm not going to leave you alone. Come on we've got to get out of the bath so we can get dressed and have some dinner" I said and she smiled for the first time since I had meet her. And what a beautiful smile it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS WOW THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON HIATUS FOR SUCH A LONG TIME AND I DO APOLOGISE FOR THAT BUT I HAD AN IDEA FOR HOW I WANTED THIS STORY TO GO BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET IT DOWN IN WORDS UNTIL NOW. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW**

I was woken with a start by a blood curdling scream, sitting bolt upright in bed I looked around searching for the noise before jumping out of bed and making my way down the hall to the spare bedroom where Sophie was asleep. Searching the room to make sure that she wasn't in any danger I made my way over to her and sat on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me stunned for a couple of seconds before she flung her arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck. Twenty minutes later and after rubbing soothing circles into her back she had calmed down enough to fall asleep, I tried to untangle myself from her but after a couple of minutes I realised there was no point and lay down with her, falling asleep pretty quickly.

It was a couple of hours later that I woke and was greeted by a smiling face, Henry was smiling down at me and Sophia who had been asleep on the small bed. I smiled up at him and asked quietly

"What time is it?" I asked and he answered

"It's just after 7am, Lieutant Reece rang a couple minutes ago to say that she had managed to get an interview booked for you and Sophia with a child services member present just before lunch" I nodded, before looking down at the young girl asleep in my arms and knew that I was going to have a hard time listening to everything that she had to say in a couple of hours time.

"I also wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready, if you can seperate yourself from the little munchkin I suggest having a shower and changing before she attaches herself to you again. I'll keep an eye on her and see if she wakes" he said and I smiled, loosening the grip that Sophia had on me before managing to escape her grip and heading out of the spare bedroom and into my bedroom, grabbing my clothes for the day and making my way into the bathroom. When I exited the bathroom about five minutes later after having a quick shower I made my way across the hall to see that Sophia was just starting to stir and made my way to her side. Smiling at her as she gave me a sigh of relief before reaching out for me to help her up. I gave her a quick cuddle before whispering to that Henry had been the one to get her all her nice new clothes, she looked at Henry with uncertainty before whispering thank you to him and he smiled before he announced

"Banana pancakes are ready for the two of you girls once your dressed" I looked at Sophia and saw her face break out into a huge smile and I laughed of course having something like pancakes always made me happy and I should've realised that pancakes would've done the same for Sophia.

About five minutes later I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen with Sophia attached to my hip. She was wearing the pretty floral pink skirt and the white leggings, the black boots and a nice white shirt with a pink flower on it, with a nice cardigan covering her to keep her warm. Henry smiled as he saw what she was wearing

"Oh don't you look pretty" he said a big smile on his face and she gave a small smile as she hid her face in the crook of my neck. Placing her down on the seat next to mine before making my way over to the counter to make myself a cup of coffee. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick message to Hanson to make sure that there was a photo tech there to take pictures of the bruises and things that covered Sophia's body. I was just sitting at the table with a fresh cup of coffee and a plate full of pancakes when Hanson text me back with a message saying: _What the hell? Oh this man deserves to rot in prison_. I sent back a quick message before enjoying my breakfast.

When Henry and I arrived at the precinct with Sophia, we were meet with even more stares than we were yesterday and I knew that it was getting a really hard for Sophia as she was clutching my hand tightly. After ensuring that I was alright in the bull pen, Henry made his way down to the morgue to examine the body of our victim. I gathered my things and made my way into the lunch room so that I could keep Sophia out of the main hustle and bustle of the bull pen. I had my folder of the case so far and my lap top as well as a couple of books that I had brought in from home and Hanson had brought in some colouring pencils and a colouring book for Sophia to do while she was here. So as I worked Sophia sat next to me happily colouring in, for the first time since I had meet the day before she seemed relaxed. I was half way through searching through Sophia and Jessie's background when Hanson knocked on the door, he had a look of urgency on his face and I looked at Sophia before whispering to her that if she needed me I would be just outside the door. When I was out of the lunchroom, I closed the door behind me and looked expectantly at Hanson who began speaking almost as soon as I was standing in front of him.

"Jo I just got off the phone with the women's refuge centre where our victim and Sophia had spent the last three months, apparently they checked in two weeks ago after the courts announced Jessie as Sophia's only legal guardian. They were supposed to be there until a spot opened up in the centre in Pensylvania which apparently had happened over the last couple of weeks which was why the two of them where here in New York" he explained and I nodded

"Talk to our contacts in Boston and see if they can get anything on the court case that happened in Boston, we're going to need everything we can to help us put away this dude once and for all. Maybe even talk to whom ever was managing their case at the women's centre and see what they had reported of their findings. I found some disturbing things on that little girls body and I would like to know what exactly he has been doing to her" I said and he nodded

"Of course" he said before returning back to his desk. I looked across to Lieutenant Reece's office and saw that she was talking to the child services worker as well as the photo tech who had to have clearance on this case from child protective services to take pictures of Sophia. I looked down to the watch on my wrist and groaned there was about five minutes before I had to take Sophia in for her interview. I made my way back into the lunch room where I was greeted with a sad pair of eyes

"I have to talk to lots of people don't I?" she asked and I nodded

"There will be me and someone special from the child protective team and there will also be a member of my team in their as well, she won't be in their for long. Shall we go meet them Sophia?" I queired and when she nodded I took her hand and we made our way over to Lieutenant Reece's office. I knocked on her door before I heard a come in and we made our way into my bossess office.

"Detective Martinez, Sophia this is Julia Stewart she is the lady from child protective services who will sitting in on the interview, and this is Detective Kylee Fry" she intorduced and I nodded, seeing the look of relief that was on Sophia's face that she wasn't going to have to be faced with any males I took her hand as we made our way to the interrogation room.

I sat on the opposite side of the table from Sophia and the child protective services lady. First I had Detective Fry take the photos of the bruises and scars all over Sophia's body, something that hadn't been noted when Jessie and Sophia had entered the womens refuge centre two weeks ago according to what Ms Stewart was saying. Once the photos were taken I steeled myself to ask the questions that would either make or break this case and get this little girl the justice she so rightly deserved after the life that she had been through.

"Sophia is it alright if I ask you some questions that will help us find out what happened to your mummy?" I asked and Sophia looked up at me and nodded. I smiled sadly before asking the basic questions, things like age and where she had been living? What she knew about her mum and dad's relationship? And then the tough questions began.

"Sophia, why were you and mummy in the women's refuge centre?" I asked and she looked at me sadly

"Mummy said it was to keep us safe before we had to go to Pensylvania. She said it would keep us away from daddy and away from his anger. We weren't there long, I think it was maybe like two days after we got there that daddy came and started banging on the door and began screaming and yelling at us through the door. Mummy began to get really worried and after that she talked to some people who said that they wanted to move us, somewhere where daddy couldn't find us. Mummy told me a couple days ago that we were being moved and that we had to pack and get all things together so that we could leave" she said and I noted jotting down what she was saying.

"Why did you stop in New York?" I asked and she frowned

"Mummy said that we stopped in New York so that we could sleep for the night. We got off the bus before we started walking. It was so cold and I was freezing, before we made our way down the path we were heading down towards the motel before mummy saw something and we rushed down the alley and mum told me that she had to put me in the bin, she told me I had to promise not to move or say anything no matter what, so I did. I stayed in their the whole time and tried not to make a sound or move" she said and I nodded, again making notes before asking the next question

"Would you be able to tell me what you heard?" this time when she started to talk I noticed the tears in her eyes and I felt so bad for making her relive the traumatic experience of a couple of nights ago.

"I heard him walking down the alley, asking where I was before he lost it when mummy said who? He was saying things like how could you take her away from me, and you didn't think I would find you. He was saying lots of mean things to mummy. And then there was lots of yelling, saying that mummy had no right to take me away from him. After that he lost it and all I could hear was lots of punching and I could hear mummy moaning and gasping before there was nothing. The next thing I heard was someone coming down the alley way and then the sirens" she said tears flowing freely down her face now. I felt my rage almost bursting and knew that Hanson who was behind the glass watching from the observation room would be just as outraged as I was.

"Who was it that did this to your mummy Sophia?" I asked and she sobbed before saying

"It was daddy". With that confirmed I got up from my seat and made my way around the table and wrapped my arms around the little girl, who looked so incredibly broken.

From the observation room Reece, Henry and Hanson all let out gasps when Sophia confirmed each of their fears. Each of them looked at each other and saw the anger and rage written on each others features, Reece was struggling to keep the tears back and Henry had to admit that he was stuggling to as well. Wiping the tears from her face Reece left the observation room but not before saying

"You make sure that you get concrete evidence to put that lowlife scum behind bars, we need to make it stick to get justice for that little girl. Do what ever it takes" she said and both Henry and Hanson nodded.


End file.
